


Remorse or Regrets ?

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 3 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:crossover au "





	Remorse or Regrets ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiribakuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiribakuwu/gifts).

> So I've decided to set this around Obon (August-ish), a traditional Japanese family holiday and before his teammates told him he could go he talks about it with his close cousin and that's it. I love this AU thanks again for the prompt and hope you enjoy !

Eijun’s ears perked up at the distinct sound of an engine and he instantly let his baseball bat fall to the grass before running all the way to the front of his house. There, a simple square black car had parked, and he tackled an older boy just as he was coming out of the vehicle.  
  
“Dai-nii !!”  
  
The aforementioned boy let out a huff at the impact and closed his arms as best as he could trying to avoid the dirt on Eijun’s uniform.  
  
“It’s good to see you, puppy. Been awhile.”  
  
“It sure has !”  
  
He squeezed one last time and then let go. It didn’t seem like he had realised they were having an audience.  
  
“How sad is it that Eijun-chan never notices his auntie and uncle whenever Daichi is nearby. We’re practically invisible, dear.”  
  
They were both faking sadness and disappointment, but even if Eijun knew that, their comments had still managed to make him feel slightly self-conscious and he blushed. Sensing his embarrassment, Daichi possessively took Eijun back in his arms.  
  
“You’re just jealous because he likes me better.”  
  
He then turned to the smaller frame he was hugging and fake whispered.  
  
“Don’t listen to them, they’re just old and bitter.”  
  
He let go of him just in time for Eijun to catch the faked offended looks on his relatives’ faces before he went to them for a welcoming hug.  
  
“It’s good to see you Eijun-chan now do you know where your parents or grandfather is ? We’ve brought tons of presents and food for the occasion !”  
  
The front door opened as he had been about to answer and another set of delighted noises were heard as the two blood-related families were finally reunited.  
  
Eijun was practically buzzing. He had been waiting to talk to this older relative he considered his brother all week but as they were ushered inside and taken as a part of the conversation, he knew he would have to wait before getting to share his latest news.  
  
It had all been going great so far, like it always is whenever his father’s big brother’s family came to visit them all the way from Sendai to Akagi. Even his grandfather mellowed out during those holidays and it was apparent he took great pleasure in seeing them as he had himself insisted on ordering sushi for the occasion and his auntie’s food was promptly squeezed in the fridge to keep for dinner.  
  
But really, Eijun should have known better than to let his guard down.  
  
It was sometime after the second bottle of shochu had been opened that his grandfather spilled the beans.  
  
“Hey, Shû, did you know that Eijun got scouted by some big baseball high school from Tôkyô ?”  
  
Eijun almost choke on the rice he had been munching on and watched in horror, as his grandfather forgot his promise not to speak of it before he did first.  
  
“He even went there to visit but he says he won’t take this opportunity ! I don’t know what to do with that child anymore.”  
  
He shook his head in disapproval.  
  
Eijun who had been observing his relatives’ reaction could see that even tipsy they didn’t seem to know how to respond to that. Eventually, his uncle spoke up.  
  
“Well, you know, dad. It’s true that Eijun is very hot-headed and stubborn so it’s not easy to reason with him but you have to let him make his own mistakes the same way Kei and I did, . There’s no other way the kid is going to grow and learn.”  
  
He let a few second pass before loudly clearing his throat and add in a cheerful tone.  
  
“But we just arrived to celebrate Obon ! Let’s not talk about gloomy subjects today and just enjoy our rare and precious family time !”  
  
And just like that, the joyous atmosphere resumed well into the night.  
  
It’s only when they were lying on their own futons in his room that Eijun brought the subject to Daichi again.  
  
“You know, Dai-nii.”  
  
“Hmm ?”  
  
“About what grandpa said today… Do you think I’m just being stubborn and making a mistake by not going to Seido ?”  
  
“Well that depends on what are your reasons for not going I guess ? Is that just to prove a point ?”  
  
“No ! I don’t think so ? It’s true that I really want to go to Koshien it’s my dream ! And I’m not completely stupid I’ve seen all of their facilities and accommodations and I would really be able to focus on baseball and practice a lot. Maybe we could even win ! But I love my team here and I really want to get there with them.”  
  
Daichi let out a soft chuckle.  
  
“Well it sounds to me like you’ve really thought it through already. Is there even any reason you would want to go there ?”  
  
A flash of a cocky smile, a lopsided cap and bright eyes between glasses appeared before his eyes that rendered him speechless a few seconds.  
  
“Oh, so there is. In that case I’ll just tell you one thing : I understand that you don’t want to leave or hurt your teammates but if they’re really your friends they’ll want you to make this choice for yourself. My dad was right earlier, it’s your decision to make no matter what anyone else thinks. _But_ the ‘It’s your life’ comment doesn’t just apply to grandpa.”  
  
Eijun’s heart constricted, keeping him awake for most of the remaining of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
